


You're Not Going to Lose Me

by Fumm95



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, I mean technically it could also be Amell, It's not fluff and it's not really angst and it's not really hurt/comfort, i honestly have no idea what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Liawyn's "discussion" before she leaves to find the cure for the Calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Going to Lose Me

“You are not coming. End of story.” Liawyn glared at him, eyes flashing, and Alistair actually took a full step back.

“No! Not end of story!” he retorted nonetheless and she growled in frustration. “We’ll stick together, like we always do. Why don’t you want me with you?”

“You’re needed elsewhere! What about Warden-Commander Clarel?” It was an old argument, one they had repeated several times, and she prayed that perhaps for once, her stubborn husband would listen to her.

“The Void take Warden-Commander Clarel and whatever she’s planning!” He was glaring too, face set in an obstinate mask, and she rolled her eyes.

“We’ve discussed this before!” she snapped, turning away. “Somebody needs to look into these rumors on blood magic and we can’t trust anybody else to do it!”

“So come with me, then,” Alistair retorted. “Why are you so hung up on this idea? We both know there’s no escaping the Calling!”

“To protect you!” she burst out, whipping around and emphasizing the words with a jab in his direction. Her next words were quiet, pained. “I can’t risk losing you. Not when we know that there might be a cure. I have to find it.”

“And what about you?” he asked, his own voice softer. She risked a look at him and her heart clenched when she saw the worry and fear lurking in his eyes. “Maker, the Deep Roads? I can’t lose you before either of us get a chance to live.” He looked away from her as his voice wavered.

Her face softened as she took a step forward and pressed a hand against his cheek, bringing his gaze back up to her. His eyes were shimmering with emotion, and Liawyn swallowed down the lump in her throat. “I will come back, Alistair, I promise.” She kissed him then, feeling him pull her closer, full of a desperation they had not felt since the night before the Archdemon fell. “You’re not going to lose me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a list of “calming sentence starters” that my brain managed to turn less fluffy/comforting than expected. This one is just “You’re not going to lose me.”
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr.


End file.
